projectcrusade2fandomcom-20200214-history
Fox McCloud
__TOC__ General Displaying amazing piloting skills and losing his father at young age, Fox founded "Star Fox", a mercenary team of Arwing pilots including Falco, Peppy, Slippy and later on, Krystal. Despite not being part of the Cornerian army, Star Fox has battled and protected Lylat from enormous threats countless times. He occasionally faces fellow mercenary Wolf with whom he shares a rivarly of an unknown past. Changes from Brawl to Crusade Compared to his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Fox is very similar, utilizing all the same attacks. However, his Up and Back Throws have been slightly modified, as Fox now kicks the opponent into his gunfire instead of simply throwing them. Attributes While Fox's most apparent feature is his speed in all levels, including movement and attack execution, he does not lack strength; his forward smash and up smash are respectable finishing moves. Fox is also equipped with 2 great recovery options as well as an easy-to-use reflector and a pressuring projectile. Most of his moves however are incapable of finishing the opponent off. This coupled with his light weight can put him into trouble. He is the most adept in comboing character by far, utilising his down air attack, reflector, jab, etc. Fox is currently ranked 3rd in the Crusade tier list. Fox's amazing speed combined with the best combo ability makes him a threat to many characters. In Competitive Play Pros *Best combo ability in the game *Very fast *Has sheild like reflector *Racks up damage in a flash *Great recovery *Fast falling speed makes it hard to KO vertically *Strong ground and air game *Easy Final Smash fill ups due to his enitre moveset having multihitting moves. Cons *Rather predictable despite being fast *Very easy to kill horizontally *Below average kill power *Below average range *Final Smash is very easy to avoid Fox's Normal Moves Jab *Two quick straight punches, followed by a series of rapid kicks that may be extended by holding A. Deals 3% for each of the first two hits, and 1% for each of the rapid kicks. Forward Tilt *Fox quickly throws his leg forward for a kick, dealing 6% damage. It's very fast for a tilt and has okay range. Up Tilt *Fox kicks upwards, hitting behind and above himself. It is very fast to activate and has little ending lag. It deals 6% in its startup, and 5% later. Down Tilt *Fox sweeps his tail along the ground, popping enemies into the air almost vertically with medium knockback. Causes 8% damage at close range, and 7% from far range. Neutral Air *Fox does a quick side kick in the air, causing up to 8% damage. This move makes a good edgeguard as well as a good short-hopped attack. Forward Air *A series of five forward kicks that are very fast to activate and are safe to use to jump in. Deals up to 21% if all five kicks land. The last hit has some KO potential. Back Air *Fox throws a somewhat slow, but powerful reverse kick. Deals 12-13% damage. Up Air *An upwards flip kicks that hits twice and has strong knockback. Deals up to 11% damage. Down Air *Fox performs a drill kick downwards, dealing up to 7 hits and up to 18% damage. This move can combo into other moves if Fox lands while hitting in very specific situations. Forward Smash *A forwards wheel kick with solid range and knockback, but a bit slow on startup. Deals 14% damage. Up Smash *A quick back flip kick that does quite a lot of knockback and 17% damage. It's one of the strongest Smash attacks in the game. Down Smash *Fox performs a very fast split kick, hitting in front and behind him with horizontal knockback. Deals 14% damage. Dash Attack *Fox performs a running kick that looks similar to his Neutral Air, dealing 8%. Forward Throw *Fox punches his enemy forwards. 8%. Back Throw *Fox kicks his enemy to the rear and shoots them several times. Deals up to 9%. Up Throw *Fox kicks his enemy upwards and shoots them several times. Deals up to 10%. Down Throw *Fox pins his enemy on the ground and shoots them. Deals 9% and combos into some aerials on specific characters. Fox's Special Moves Trivia * Notable Appearances *Star Fox(1993) *Star Fox 64(1997) *Star Fox: Assault(2005) *Star Fox Command (2006) Gallery Category:Character Category:Star Fox Series Category:Star Fox Characters